What I Did
by Naluna
Summary: This is sorta sad. My first Outsiders story, so DON'T Flame. This might be one shot. Summary: Johnny hates himself because of what happened to him and what he did. Sorta adorable ending.


I wrote this story when I was upset because I had a fight with my best friends. It's sad at the beginning, but gets a little better. Oh yeah, I wrote that Ponyboy is a girl, but still has the same name for no reason at all. Its Johnny's P.O.V, and I don't own The Outsiders, either. (Might be a one shot, I will continue if asked, though) What had happened to my life  
  
I stared out my bedroom window, hating myself. I hated myself because I had hurt Ponyboy, and that I was still getting abused. The pain still hurt me. I could feel the bruises starting to smarten, and the cuts really bleeding now. I had to muffle a sob because 18-year old greasers aren't supposed to cry.  
  
How did I hurt Pony? I thought as I slowly started to remember the day she told me.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Hey, Pony," I said as she walked out of the doctors office, trying not to sound so grim.  
  
She had green eyes that always showed happiness or fear, and light brown hair with bright red shades in it. But today, her eyes showed fear, happiness and sadness at the same time.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked with a bit of sadness in them, probably what I shouldn't have done.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Pony whispered as she started to cry.  
  
"No, you can't be."  
  
"Yes, I am," Pony sobbed, staring past me suddenly.  
  
Looking behind me, I saw the others. Soda, Darry, Dally, Steve, and Two- Bit. They looked upset. Only Soda and Darry had angered looks. I realized why. So I ran as fast as I could, not having another care anymore suddenly.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I wish that I never had met her. I kept on giving a cut to myself each day so I would remember how much I had hurt her at her age, which was 16. Plus, this is her last month of being pregnant, and I just stay at home so I won't have to face the music with Darry or Soda.  
  
I stopped thinking suddenly, to hear what I might have expected to hear. Yup, my parents are asleep, so I can go out for once. I looked at the destroyed clock that was in the hall. 1:28. My parents must be still sleeping, because its only the afternoon. And I'm bored stiff, too.  
  
I sighed. Oh, well. Time to face the music and get my head ripped off. I quickly sneaked out the front door, and out into the sun. Man, I forgot how bright the sun even was. Before I even got off the front step, someone rammed into me at full speed onto the grass.  
  
"Hey! Johnny! Pony's at the hospital!" The rammer was Soda, and by the sound of his voice, I knew what was happening. I thought he would sound ticked, but he sounded happy and a little scared.  
  
We both got up, and ran like we were going to get eaten by an animal or something.  
  
At the hospital:  
  
By the time we got to the room Pony was in, after a lot of wrong turns, she was asleep with everyone there. Dally seemed to be bored out his mind, but somewhat smiling. Darry was smiling, and even the coldness was gone from his eyes. Steve looked like he just had a nervous breakdown, and Two-Bit was softly humming, looking tired.  
  
"Hey, Johnny," I turned to the source of the sound. Pony was now awake, looking tired, but happy. Before she could say anything else, the nurse walked in, holding a baby. Smiling, Pony looked at me, and said: "Johnny, I would like you to meet your daughter, Ember."  
  
The nurse walked towards me to hold the infant. She had black hair with a tinge of red in it. Her eyes were dark, like mine. She stared at me, and I smiled, letting the tears run down my face. After a minute, I carefully gave her to Soda, who also carefully took her.  
  
I looked at Pony, who had tears running down her face, too. I looked at her, and said: "I love you."  
  
The End  
  
There, might be done, who knows, and there might be a sequel to it, if asked. Me and my friends are no longer fighting now, and I'm glad. I wrote this to sorta remember that my cousin is giving birth in a week or two.  
  
-Sammy 


End file.
